


Sweet Like Cinnamon || Genderbent Daminette

by Passionteaforapansexualweeb



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Female Dick Grayson, Gangs, Genderbending, Hawkmoth Defeat, Italian Mafia, M/M, Male Lila Rossi, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, The League of Assassins (DCU), mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionteaforapansexualweeb/pseuds/Passionteaforapansexualweeb
Summary: Marion Dupain-Cheng, a hero in disguise wanders into a bar one chilly night, hoping to find Hawkmoth, the leader of all French mafia branches, only to find Dami, a gorgeous goddess-like woman singing to all the heart-struck men surrounding her little stage.He's in love. And eventually drunk.(Title inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'Radio')((Mafia/Yakuza AU, Genderbend AU))
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r/Wally West, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character/Original Character, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Not all of the characters will be genderbent. People like Hawkmoth, Bruce/Batman, Wally and others will remain their canon gender, while people like the Batsiblings and my own oc's will be genderbent. I do apologize for the names, some of them sound incredibly stupid. All the characters are of age to drink, smoke and well, fuck in this fic. Also, there will be some sexual scenes (not explicit or graphic) but they will be there. Jessica the author. How original.)

Rain from the downpour earlier coated Marion Dupain-Cheng's trench coat darkening the normal beige color to a moist tan. It was currently ten in the evening; Marion's usual patrol time. He kept a low profile, not wanting to attract any attention to both himself, and the direction of the place he was heading to.

Pub Elixir D'émeraude,' or 'Emerald Elixir Pub.' 

Really, it sounded like some bar from a fantasy world, filled with big-breasted female warriors, elf strippers and mangy troll bartenders. 

Despite the name, however, he had some business there. Hawkmoth, the leader of all branch French mafias was apparently a usual at this joint. The bar belonged to Ra's Al Ghul, also a mafia boss, who controlled many gangs from around the Middle East. One of them, being the 'League of Assassins,' a group of henchmen sent to, well, assassinate. Marion didn't know much about them, but they were a group he wanted to know about and possibly take down. 

He walked through puddles, dress shoes glistening from the droplets of water that splashed up. 

Marion turned into an alleyway where an LED sign with a neon green liquid poured into a glass that swirled around into it was full. It was interesting; a passerby probably would've thought this was some sort of modern witches hideout or a sewer water bar, had it not been for the sign listing different alcoholic drinks.

He opened the door, carefully shutting it behind him. 

His bluebell eyes scanned the bar, taking in the interior design and the people. As a fashion designer by day, he knew his way around color and fabric matching; the bar had just that. 

Bartenders dressed in all black mixed drinks for the shady men in business suits that sat at the counters. Gamblers smirked in victory, taking all their new earned cash, putting it into their own piles in a games of poker. Pool tables were all occupied, as were the couches. Women in tight dresses sat them, all openly flirting with both men and woman.

In the middle of the bar though, a small stage was surrounded by middle-aged men, all partially drunk, eyes dead set on the woman singing and sashaying across the stage. Marion gulped, cheeks slightly flushed. 

Based on what he could see from where he was standing, the woman was dressed in a dress similar to Jessica Rabbit's, a character from an American cartoon. Her dress was a regal crimson, shaping around her curves and breasts. Her shoulder-length hair was curled to a side, also like Jessica Rabbit's, bouncing with each step or movement she made. 

_**(The song is 'Salvatore' by Lana Del Rey')** _

_"Dying by the hand, o_ _f a foreign man, h_ _appily, c_ _alling out my name_ _, in the summer rain, c_ _iao amore,_ _Salvatore can wait, n_ _ow it's time to eat, s_ _oft ice cream..."_ she sang. Her voice was husky and seductive. Although the lyrics were in English and Italian, Marion guessed the song was about a passionate love with an Italian man in the 1940's based on his easily aesthetic thinking mind. It was honestly breathtaking, both the song and the woman.

Literally. 

Marion pursed his lips, moving closer to the stage. 

He got a better look at the beautiful female, heart beating faster in his chest. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the stagelight, before:

Marion took a step back, cheeks a vibrant peachy tone. Her eyes were now fixated on him, and only him. She didn't look away for the last lines of her song; Marion nearly had an anxiety attack when she saw her wink at the end. The lady strutted down the stairs, shoving past all the men that rushed to gather 'round her. 

She made her way to Marion, stopping right in front of him. He held back a choked cough, instead awkwardly gulping. 

_'You're here to get information about Hawkmoth, not-'_

"Hey! Hey!" pale, delicate fingers snapped in between his eyes. 

"AH! Um, sorry about that! I, yes?" he looked at the singer, her face set in an attractive yet serious stare. She made a 'tt' sound, putting a hand on her hip, eyes set into his own blue ones.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"R-really? I'm a... a regular here!"

"Sure..." she smirked. "With eyes like those, I'd recognize you anywhere."

"I, thanks? I would... think the same... with your eyes. They're beautiful!" he chuckled. 

"Thanks as well. Since you're a 'regular,' you mind telling me your name?" 

"M-marion Dupain-Cheng," he awkwardly stuck his hand out.

"Dami," she shook his hand. Marion nodded, paying less attention to what the woman, now identified as 'Dami,' was saying, giving his full attention to Dami's hand. The palms were rough and calloused and her fingers were practically raw underneath the tulle glove she wore.

"-drinks?"

"Okay!" 

Dami raised an eyebrow but nonetheless led him to an empty bar counter, propping herself up on a bar stool. She called for a bartender, handing him a card. He took it, placing it in a drawer. He then grabbed two glasses, filling them both halfway with vodka, before adding pineapple juice and rum. To top it off, he put a chunk of pineapple on the glass. 

The bartender pushed them towards Marion and Dami.

Marion swallowed hard.

Of all the things he couldn't handle, the first and second being Liar and Allen, alcohol was probably third on the list. He glanced over at Dami, who was sipping away from her glass like it was nothing. Marion bit his lip, inching his glass towards him. 

"Are you going to drink it or not? Don't tell me your underage," Dami irritatedly asked. 

"I'm twenty-one! And yes, I am!" he picked up the glass, downing half of it. 

Big mistake.

(t.b.c)


	2. Chapter 2

Warm, thick blankets covered Marion's sleeping body. He quietly snored, shuffling and turning. Sunlight creeped in, right over Marion's shut eyes. He murmured something 'five more minutes,' or 'let me sleep,' continuing to sleep away. 

He cuddled a pillow, lully singing to it, whispering 'Dami, Dami!' over and over again. 

Said, Dami, was still her in nightgown, hair a tangled mess, dark patches under her eyes. She sat on one of the couches, sipping away from a china cup with some foreign tea in it. In a neat pile next to her, Marion's clothes, freshly washed and folded sat. Dami glanced over at the time, sighing. 

She set down her cup of lukewarm tea, walking over to her bed. 

"Wake up." 

"mM... one more minute..."

Dami sniffed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed a pillow, smacking Marion repeatedly with it. Marion's eyes shot open, wide and slightly pink. Marion quickly sat up, vision turning black then white. He grabbed his throbbing head, groaning. 

"Shit, my HEAD..." his vision was dizzy and blurry. His head was pounding and he felt as if he wanted to vomit. He didn't thankfully, but he did make out the sight of Dami, who was standing with her arms crossed, face in an unimpressed glance. 

"D-dami?! What are- where am- why am I naked?! We didn't do _that_ did we?!" of course. First thing he does when he wakes up is swallow down a gag, groan loudly, notice he was in nothing but his 'birthday suit' and take in the sight of the woman standing at the edge of the bed, nightgown just barely going to her mid-thigh. 

God, he hoped she was wearing shorts under that.

God, he hoped that they didn't do the 'forbidden frickle-frackle™' 

"Of course not. Your dumbass got drunk last night and you threw up all over your clothes. I took you home since you wouldn't stop clinging to my arm. I would've dropped you off on a curb if you hadn't passed out. But I digress. I don't want the police to file a suspected murder."

"Oh, I..." Marion put a hand over his flushed face. "Was I _that_ bad?"

"Do you want to know?" Dami raised an eyebrow. Marion shook his head, far too embarrassed to want to know whatever he did last night. 

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"It's fine. I washed your clothes. They're on the sofa."

"Thank you... may I," his mouth tasted sour and gross. "May I shower?" 

"Sure. Down the hall."

"Thanks," he wrapped a blanket around his waist, placing a hand on the blue - grey painted walls, slowly and steadily walking towards the bathroom. Dami watched in amusement as he stumbled over his own feet, just barely tripping. She just sat back on the couch, finishing her tea. 

Marion eventually made it to the large bathroom, practically diving into the shower. The warm water relaxed his muscles, easing a bit of his headache. So. This was going to be his new regret for the... or until he forgets about it. That ought to take another five years. And then another four when it randomly returns to him during a sleepless night.

In the meantime... 

He fought the urge to slam his head against the wet tiles. His headache, or rather, migraine, was already 'splitting' his skull, and Dami probably didn't want to drag him to a hospital to pay for his surgery. Instead, he turned around, pressing his back against the wall, slowly sliding down. 

Marion pulled his knees to his chest, resting his aching head on them. 

_'Okay, Marion. You walked into a bar meant for Ghul assassins, expected Hawkmoth to be there, didn't find him, fell for the gorgeous woman singing at the little stage, accepted a drink from her, got drunk, threw up all over my clothes, brought here, blacked out...'_

If Adrienne (Fem!Adrien) or Cole (Male!Chloe) were here, they'd probably be laughing or trying to tell him he did his best. But if Allen (Male!Alya) or Lin (Male!Lila; I had no other name, shut up.) were here, they'd probably torment him and then brag about their success and his failures. 

But they weren't, thank god. 

Just the thought though... Marion shivered. It wasn't that he was scared of Lin or Allen - they were just annoying and incredibly useless. Both were sly foxes, dishonest and tricky. It fit, considering that they both once possessed the fox miraculous. 

Too exhausted and embarrassed to think about what he just done, Marion shut his eyes, letting the falling shower water slide down his body. His indigo hair clung to his freckled face, some parts in his ear, tickling the inside. He brushed it out, fingers sliding against his miraculous. Two simple earrings in a milky black color. 

He let his hand fall back down to the ground, continuing to let the water 'drown' him. Pfft. If only. Marion sat in utter silence (other than the water splashing) for another three minutes before a loud pounding on the door surprised him. 

His head shot up, slamming against the wall. Marion groaned in pain, grabbing both sides of his head. Back came the throbbing sensations. One hand still over his forehead, he used the other free one to try and find the shower handle. 

The knocking became louder. 

Marion finally managed to get the water off, almost slipping out of the shower. He grabbed the blanket laying on the floor, wrapping it around his dripping body. He fumbled with the door handle, finally opening it. 

Standing outside the door, was Dami, fully dressed and out of her nightgown. Her wavy hair was tied into a low ponytail that ended at her waist. She wore a plain, but expensive turtleneck in a pale grey color, alongside high waisted jeans and ankle boots. In her arms was Marion's trench coat, dress shirt, tailored pants and last night's washed boxers. 

"I figured I should bring this to you. I don't want you dripping water all over the floor," she put a hand on her hip, holding out her arm of clothes. 

"Oh, um, thanks..." he grabbed his bundle of clothes, standing still. Dami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to do something?" Marion jumped. 

"O-oh, sorry. I sort of, uh... sorry, lemme just change-" he gently shut the door. Behind the door, Dami let out a 'tt,' walking back to the living room. Back in the bathroom, Marion clutched the edge of the sink counter, trying to calm himself down.

Why was this so damn awkward?!

She's just a goddess-like woman who went out of her way to take him home after he made a fool of himself, what's so strange about that? Why can't he talk to her without stuttering or being a complete hazard to society? 

Marion turned on the sink, splashing water onto his face. 

"Calm down. She's just a new acquaintance of sorts. That's it," he whisper-barked to himself, wiping his face. Tossing the towel onto the marble counter, he pulled on his freshly washed clothes. Fingers ran through his half-dry hair, trying to get it to at least lay flat. 

When that was down, he did his best to clean up the mess of water and towels he made in Dami's bathroom, stepping out. Dami wasn't in the hallway, but rather in the living room. Marion shut the bathroom door behind him, walking out into the mute sitting room.

"I- thanks for letting me stay here. I apologize if I made a mess or destroyed anything. I'll, be making my leave now. So... I guess I'll see you around-" Marion made his way to the door, only to be stopped and shoved onto an empty chair. Dami sat back down on the previous spot she was sitting in, sipping her tea. 

"Um... do you need something? I just wanted to get out of your hair, and I-" 

"Enough chit-chat. We need to talk about last night." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Last night. It was pretty obvious that you weren't a regular, or a drinker. What brought you to my grandfather's bar?" 

If Marion was drinking something, he probably would've spat it out at that _exact_ moment. 

"Wait... your grandfather is... _R'as Al Ghul_?!" 

(t.b.c) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait... your grandfather is... _Ra's Al Ghul_?!"

\- 

"Did you not get the message?" Dami arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You found me in a bar meant for Ghul assassins, expecting to find a world-known crime boss in _another_ crime boss' bar establishment? Why would they let any sort of civilian singer work there?"

"I... I didn't put it that way. I figured you were just a singer. Or an assassin singer." Marion confessed, still shocked at his new discovery. "But... that's not the point. Your grandfather is _the_ Ra's Al Ghul." 

"Yes," Dami set down her teacup, setting her hands in her lap. 

Wow. Okay. This was... hard to work with... he's in the room with the _gorgeously_ dangerous-looking granddaughter of Ra's Al Ghul. One part of him was telling him to arrest her - this is the literal heir of the League of Assassins. Dami could be planning something - bad or good. Sadly, his gut wasn't telling him which one felt 'correct' to his instincts. Dammit, body.

The other part wanted to believe that Dami _wasn't_ generically evil. Afterall, she _knew_ that he was looking for Hawkmoth. Somehow. Two, Dami brought Marion home after getting him wasted _without_ murdering him, so that was another... good thing of sorts?

"This is... really hard for me to take in right now..." Marion ran a hand through his damp indigo hair. "I mean... how do I know which side you're on? Good or bad? Also, how did you know my... other identity?" 

"Simple. I'm on the side of heroes. Or vigilantes," she mumbled something about this 'Tina' **(Genderbent Tim)** under her breath. "And for the second question: also simple. Same hairstyle, same eye color, same voice, same goal - it was painfully obvious. What I'm questioning is how the people of Paris _still_ haven't found out."

Marion pursed his lips. "Oh." How _did_ the people of Paris not notice yet? Hell, it took both himself and his own crime-fighting partner, Lady Noir, or Adrienne Agreste, nearly FOUR years to finally recognize each other in costume. Needless to say, they were just awful at noticing the details, or too busy fighting akumas to notice. 

"That aside - what do you plan on doing with Hawkmoth? Crime boss' are meant to be discrete, well-hidden, strategic, and complete powerhouses. Based on how you _still_ haven't captured him, I'd say that you still are thinking of a plan. Right?" 

Marion blinked, frowning deeper. This woman was psychic. 

"Correct. However, I do know that he possesses something that can take over the world if I don't stop him."

"Like I've never heard of a crime boss without 'something that can take over the world' before."

Marion raised an eyebrow at the sassy woman. "Figures." he pulled a small corner smile. 

"Tell me about it. First things first - knowledge of Hawkmoth. What do you know already?" 

"I..." Marion kept silent. Thinking about it now, he actually had... zero clue about what Hawkmoth wanted to accomplish or who he was. All he really knew was that he used his powers to akumatize people and wreak havoc with these rip-off 80's cartoon character 'villains' with stupid powers and outdated to zero fashion sense. 

"As I expected. Any knowledge of mafia clans, besides the Al Ghuls?" 

"None." Marion suddenly felt stupid. He was a hero - wasn't he supposed to know these? 

Dami exhaled, soundly _extremely_ disappointed without even saying anything. Marion could just read it. She didn't express it well, but that heavy sigh had the whole motherload of it. 

"Alright then. Lessons then." 

Marion brought out a leather bound notebook and pen, flipping to an empty page. 

"First things first - starting with the main mafia clans - you know the Al Ghul's. But I'm talking about the reigning ones from around the world. America - the Waynes. A good gang. We're on the hero side."

"Wait, wait, wait. I know that part. But the _Waynes?_ Like, Bruce Wayne? Rachel Grayson? Tina Drake?" 

"Yes, my family of sorts." 

And once again, if Marion was drinking something, he'd ought to have spewed it out. "So you're the daughter of..." 

"Bruce Wayne," she nodded in confirmation. 

"How? I mean, no offense, but why hasn't this been announced to the public? Or-" 

Dami held up her phone, scrolling through the multiple articles about herself. 

"Oh." 

"Are you done yet? I'm not quite finished with this lesson. Yes, I am the heir of two major mafia clans. **(I know Dick is the heir of the Wayne stuff but my fic my rules)** Not the point. Pen ready?" 

Marion held it up. "Good. Then in Europe, there's about four. Only two of those are serious ones. House Agreste here in France and the Kuznetsovs in Russia." 

Agrestes... he knew about that. Adrienne wasn't fond of her father's acts with his mafia, resulting in her being disowned. Well, that was part of the reason. Kuznetsovs... the name sounded familiar. Not sure where. But it sounded familiar. 

"Sadly, there's only one Kuznetsov left. The Tsar's massacred them, leaving Russia with a new royal family. But they're still a major clan - unstoppable at the most, even with one remaining member. Moving on, to Asia. In China, there's the fallen Wu-San clan - not quite a mafia gang or clan - but did have some moments and trades with them. As with the Kuznetsovs, there is only one sole survivor. Korea has some international clans that reside there."

"Wu-san and Kuznetsovs... what connection do they have to other clans? I'm curious to know."

"Not now. I'll let you meet the heads. They are my siblings."

More surprises. Boy. That was... unexpected. Maybe that's why the Waynes are one of the strongest mafia branches in the world. The personal ties to those two prominent clans. 

"Japan, Yamashiro's and the Sato's. And Thailand's most feared: the Saengfa's. There are others, but those are the well-known ones." 

"Thanks for that..." that was... a lot. 

"No problem. If you're looking for Hawkmoth, I would check with those heads. But first, I think there's one already on their way." Dami seemed bored all of sudden, face returning to its neutral scary but beautiful. 

"Really? Which clan? Are they bad or good? Who-"

"Ah, he's here." 

(t.b.c)

**(Note: Yes, I'm introducing my DC oc next chapter. Sorry I was gone for so long. School, writer's block, lack of inspiration, missing school assignments, laptop getting taken away - but I'm here now! Yayyyy~)**

**(Note note: Please dm me on Instagram if you have any questions or ideas! I can't keep track of my Wattpad ideas and such, so Instagram is like one of the few apps I actually manage, so please check out my profile on here to find the link. A follow for a follow! :))**

**(Note note note: Yes, there's more. I'm planning on writing a Damijon or a Birdflash fic. No need to answer this if you don't ship it - you ship what you ship, I just don't want people telling me that they don't particularly like a ship - good for you. If you do ship it and want to send an idea (or hear my ideas) write along! Thanks! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Incomes my oc! Genderbent Ashe from my other fics! Full name, Ashiem (it means something in Hindu, can't remember) in genderbent form! Enjoy~!)**

-

"Wait, so... I can actually meet them?" 

"Are you deaf?" Dami snarked. "I just said that one of them is already here. Come in!" 

Sure enough, her front door opened, revealing a... 

-Devilishly handsome... person? With the straight ash colored hair that resided down their back, long black trench coat, unbuttoned, revealing a half-covered toned chest with a midriff dress shirt riding up on their incredibly tight looking skinny jeans and those raised boots, they looked like an angel descended from heaven. Geez. **(;))**

"Ash."

Marion had to admit, he would most definitely date both of the-

Fuck. No. "Ash, pleasure seeing you here. Was your 'flight' okay?"

This 'Ash' person slightly chuckled, running a hand through their silvery hair. Oh wow. Circular glasses with silver rims were angled at a perfect position on their chiselled nose, bringing out their _beautiful_ mismatched eyes. 

"It was fine. Really cold, pretty windy, but for most of it, it was pleasant. Who's the hottie next to you? I thought you said you didn't go for stragglers at that bar. Or, was I wrong? Either way, I'm pretty sure Novus and I would be pleasured to have a... how you say... ménage à trois? My French is a little rusty."

Marion turned a pasty red at the mention of a 'threesome.' 

Ash noticed the look on both of their faces. "I'm joking. You are pretty hot though. So what'd you need me for, sister?" 

"I want you to meet Marion. He's currently looking for Hawkmoth. I know that the Saengfas had some ties with Hawkmoth's gang in the past - is there anything you know, as the head?" Dami asked smoothly. 

"Oh... Ashiem Saengfa-Kuznetsov. Wayne. Not normally used, but its there. He, him, they, them. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to... meet you too," Marion and Ash shook hands. Ash took a seat on Dami's side, brushing a long strand of hair out of his vision.

"You said he had some ties in the past right? Specific dates?"

"Think, '90s, early-2000's."

"Ugh... I probably would've been a fetus back then... but then again, I do know what happened. I just wasn't head at the time. Like, duh. If I can remember, it had something to do with these things called 'miraculous?' Something like that. Apparently when some of our clansmen migrated to China in around the 1700's or so, they traded one of those."

Marion choked on his spit, hacking like a cat. "Wait, wait, wait. A miraculous?"

"That's what I remember." 

"Okay, okay, okay. First of all - how do you know all this? I mean, someone could have told you, but you're literally acting like you were there. Little curious, kind of freaked out. Second, what type of miraculous? What did it look like?" 

"First things first - that's classified. Until further notice. Second, it was like... a peacock? It was like a barrette with a peacock tail design? It was found in a fire - some burnt down temple." Ash took out his phone, pulling up a picture.

"I found some old pictures at our base. Is this what you're talking about?"

Marion took it. Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates **(metaphorically, duh)** Marion immediately reached into his trench coat pocket, taking out an ancient looking book. Flipping through the pages, Ash and Dami looked at these weird superhero looking figures. 

"There!" Marion practically plunged his index finger into the book, repeatedly tapping whatever he found. Ash and Dami leaned in, reading through the information.

"I didn't know that it turned people into 60's looking cartoon characters from a bootleg Disney channel. Historically accurate or not, they still look pretty retarded. What the hell is she wearing? And how did her skin turn periwinkle? Not gonna lie, I would wear the coat-"

"Shush! I know the designs look stupid, but I really need to concentrate! Ash, Mr. Kuznetsov, person, whatever! Do you know where Hawkmoth took the miraculous? Or his gang?" 

"Back to France...? To his lair or whatever?" Ash suddenly looked dumbfounded. 

"I know that part, but... damn it! Uh... Ash? What do you know about this? Any sort of information about this miraculous?"

"...No? I honestly just thought it was an expensive barrette."

"Damn it! But still!" rocketing up from his spot, Marion reached for his ears, removing the simple black earrings hiding behind his indigo hair. "You see these?"

"We have eyes. Of course we can see them," Dami said, sarcasm in every inch of her voice. Drooping slightly, Marion shook it off, holding them in one hand. Using his other free one, he flipped through the book until it opened to a page explaining something called a 'ladybug miraculous.'

"You see! I have these ones! The Ladybug! I'm- well, I don't really know if I should-"

"You're Ladybug, we _know,"_ Dami and Ash groaned.

"O-oh. How did-" 

"Same hairstyle, you sound the same, and you're pretty much giving us information about your power source. You'd either have to be a stalker, mega fan, or Ladybug. It was pretty obvious." 

"Oh."

"Anywho... why do you need this 'peacock miraculous' so badly? I understand that you need to collect a whole set of whatever, but...?" Ash flipped through the pages of the book, looking at all the other designs of old costumes. 

"It's... really important. There are two missing miraculouses. The peacock and the butterfly."

"That sounds like the title of a really shitty fanfiction."

"Haha, real funny. Do you have any idea where I can possibly find Hawkmoth's lair? Can you meet with him or something? Like, I don't want to put you in danger, but-"

"Sure."

"Because I don't want you to- wait-"

"Sure. I can schedule something."

"Is... really?" Ash blinked. "I'm normally one people would call 'oblivious,' but I think I just found the true definition. See?" he punched Dami's shoulder. She glared at him, ignoring it. 

"Well then. I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later."

**(t.b.c)**


End file.
